


Jack's Birthday

by rant_girl



Series: Jack's Two Dads [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: It's Jack's birthday and Sam wants to do something special for the kid.





	Jack's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/gifts).



> Set in the time before Michael and Lucifer show up. Slightly AU because Castiel was never resurrected, if this upsets you, please don't read.

Dean had been hiding out in the garage away from it all. Bobby, Mary, Sam and Charlie were still trying to get folks settled. Charlie creating the digital footprints for everyone, with some assistance from Sam. She’d made plans with Rowena, and she was itching to go. Dean hadn’t seen that coming. 

But then again, he’d never expected to see Charlie again, much less have Rowena on their side for unselfish reasons.

He’d just finished vacuuming Baby’s interior, when Sam appeared, “Should have known you’d be out here.”

“You need something?”

“Sort of.”

Dean just gave him a look.

“Do you know what day it is today?”

“It’s Friday, right?” Dean shrugged, glancing down at his watch, “Eleven a.m. and you’re already wanting to play hooky? Finally find your bad boy streak?”

“Ha ha,” Sam said dryly, biting his lip he pushed his hand back through his hair, and he cleared his throat, “It’s Jack’s first birthday.”

“Oh.”

Right.

 _Shit_.

One year alive and the kid had already killed a man (accidentally), gone to war, lost his mother and two would-be dads. One good. And one evil incarnate himself.

“I think we should do something special. Mark the occasion.”

“Like what?” Dean asked.

“Take him out.”

“You have somewhere in mind?”

Sam’s brow scrunched in thought.

Dean scratched his head, pursing his lips, and he shrugged, raising his hands, palms open, “What about bowling?”

Sam smiled.

\--

“But I don’t understand, why do they want to take our shoes?”

“Think of it like a guarantee,” Sam said as he sat down, “They take our shoes as insurance, so that we give theirs back.”

But the kid still looked confused.

Dean clapped his hand down on Jack’s shoulder, as he got up, “What it boils down to, is that they don’t trust people to not steal their shoes.”

Jack stared down at the shoes in his hand, “Why would anyone want to steal these?”

“You got me there, kiddo. Now, put ‘em on,” and Dean claimed the seat in front of the computer, “So code names or no?”

“Dean,” Sam warned.

Dean interlocked his fingers, stretching out his arms to give them a crack, and he smirked.

The game was on for Sherlock, Batman and Baby Cap.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Cap is short for Baby Captain America, chosen because Jack is so pure and innocent and he just wants to do good in the world.


End file.
